


Write Me Again

by lexahenries



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: Monoblue - Freeform, Other, dornie (mentioned), emblue x monochrome, the inseparables are litte shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexahenries/pseuds/lexahenries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emblue has a popular blog on tumblr, Monochrome has a crush on them and asks them to join the Inseparables, who are little shits but roots for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Me Again

emblue answered you:

“Hey, thanks for your message and for following me! Btw, I ship Reamy, Amy is my bae! ♥”

 

I know that I shouldn’t be this thrilled but I can’t help it, I’m following their blog for a few weeks now and I’m convinced that we’re soulmates. We watch the same shows, we’ve got the same opinions and their selfies always cause me a minor heart attack. Finally, I’ve build up the courage to message them and I can’t believe they replied to me and that they follow my blog! I was sure that, with all the messages they must receive, mine was going to go unnoticed. Instead, I’ve got the chance to start a proper conversation with them.

 

_ monochrome _

Amy is bae, no argument on that! But Karmy FTW

_ emblue _

How can you ship Karmy? Karma is selfish, while Reagan has always been very understanding with Amy.    

_ monochrome _

Are you serious? Reagan is biphobic!!

_ emblue _

She’s just afraid of getting hurt!! And she’s not totally wrong since Amy always prioritize Karma.

monochrome

That’s why they’re endgame <3

_ emblue _

No, that’s why Reagan acted like that.  Also, I’m sick of Karma and Liam. Make a decision, both of you!!

_ monochrome _

Liam is annoying, I can back you up on it.

_ emblue _

YAY, we’ve got something in common!

_ monochrome _

Actually, we’ve got a lot in common. I’ve read your ‘about me’ section.

_ emblue _

Stalker much?

_ monochrome _

If you didn’t want people to read it, you shouldn’t have published it :)                               

_ emblue _

Kidding!              

_ monochrome _

I know :)

_ emblue _

So, what else do we have in common?

_ monochrome _

Basically all the TV shows, feminism and being gay.           

_ emblue _

I’m definitely the gayest.

_ monochrome _

I don’t know, every time I watch your pics I get an heart attack

*girls’ pics

sorry

                         

_ emblue _

Autocorrect is a bitch

_ monochrome _

IKR!! Hey, I’m in a group chat with other LGBTQ+ people. Would you like to join?

_ emblue _

It would be very cool! Thanks for the invite!

_ monochrome _

Sure, I’ll add you right away!

 

_ emblue was added by monochrome. _

@ _allaroundgreatbi_ : hey, who's that hot stuff?

@ _monochrome_ : behave kids.

@ _emblue_ : thanks dude! i'm em btw

@ _sometimesawesome_ : welcome! are u a friend of monochrome?

@ _emblue_ : yeah, we met on tumblr and then she told me about this group. thanks for having me!

@ _chiefofmemes_ : we need a ship name.

@ _sica_inmicis_ : Please don’t.

@ _monochrome_ : Sica is right. BEHAVE!!

@ _canonicallyace_ : you're one to talk. you literally ship everything.

@ _chiefofmemes_ : #MONOBLUE

@ _monochrome_ : you guys are the worst

@ _emblue_ : I like monoblue.

@ _chiefofmemes_ : SEE? emblue gets me.

@ _monochrome_ : they’re just being nice.

@ _cookiemonster_ : oh. so you know them that well ;)

@ _monochrome_ : *facepalm* i'm sorry

@ _emblue_ : don't worry, I think we would make a great couple lol

@ _monochrome_ : definitely :)

@ _chiefofmemes_ : I SHIP IT.

@ _ai_firestarter_ : Guys, don't ship real people.

@ _breton_ : the life of the party has arrived.

@ _ai_firestarter_ : shut up breton

@ _sometimesawesome:_ Anyway. Emblue can you tell us something about yourself?

@ _emblue_ : umm, I run a blog, I’m gay af and I have issues with my parents.

@ _cookiemonster_ : and you are in love with our monochrome ;)

@monochrome: what’s wrong with ur parents?

@emblue: they don’t give a shit about me but that’s okay bc I don’t give a shit about them J        

@monochrome: I’m sorry to hear about that L

@emblue: it’s okay I’m a big person lol

@fightymcfightface: do I need to fight someone?

@akari^89: Chill, Dor…

@emblue: It’s okay lol

@sassyinspanish: Hey, what did I miss? Do we have a new member?

@chiefofmemes: Yes, monochrome’s future SO <3                           

@monochrome: You guys are unbelievable

@sassyinspanish: Oooh, juicy! Nice to meet you, Mon’s SO.

@emblue: Nice to meet you too lol

@theconniebon: Guys, cut her some slack, it’s not like every member we bring in they’re someone’s girlfriend

@breton: You are Dorothy’s gf

@theconniebon: Still…..

@chiefofmemes: I’m sorry Bon, you lost

@fightymcfightface: HEY! Nobody tells my girlfriend that!

@sometimesawesome: Gosh Dorothy, relax

@fightymcfightface: Relax?? SERIOUSLY??                                                                                                               

@chiefofmemes: I didn’t say anything bad, we were just messing with Mon

@monochrome: Totally appreciated -.-‘’

@breton: well i’m logging off, i need to be anywhere but here

@sometimesawesome: Really Breton? You’re ALWAYS here

@breton: shut up

 

I can’t believe this is happening now, it’s true we do have our drama like all groups of friends but it had to be now?? That emblue joined?? I hope they didn’t scare them off, so I write them a private text.

@monochrome: Hey, sorry about all that drama, we’re not usually like that

@emblue: Don’t worry, I’m used to that lol

@monochrome: I’m sorry, you shouldn’t be

@emblue: Yeah well, my parents won’t win the award for parents of the year but life goes on

@monochrome: I guess parenting is hard sometimes

@emblue: Yeah well, it’s not just about parenting, showing up and being there would be enough. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you this lol

@monochrome: It’s okay, I want to hear it

@emblue: Okay then, they both work a lot so they’ve missed pretty much everything and I could’ve understood that bc we’re pretty wealthy and I have all the stuff I want but my aunt told me that my mom had a job offer which would’ve allowed her to have the weekends off and she turned it down so….. def mom of the year

@monochrome: I’m sorry :/

@emblue: And my dad knew that and he didn’t give a crap. I can’t wait to finish high school and be on my own. On the bright side, I could say that they’re pretty accepting since they don’t know shit

@monochrome: Well, you have us now, for as long as you want :)

@emblue: Thanks, I appreciate it :)

 

3 MONTHS LATER

@emblue: I graduated!!! Wish you were there

@monochrome: Yay!!! Proud of you, dude

@monochrome: Also, wish I was there too

@emblue: I’m moving out next week, I’m so excited!!

@monochrome: That’s great! Look at you being all adult-y

@emblue: I’M NOT AN ADULT!! *covers their ears*

@emblue: Anyway, I feel like I should thank you for the past few months, you and the Inseparables really made my life less shitty and almost bearable J

@monochrome: Glad I could help! I have to confess you something, when I asked you to join the Inseparables I’ve been stalking your blog for weeks and I’ve convinced myself that we were soulmates hahah #dork

@emblue: Don’t you think so anymore? :(

@monochrome: Oh no, I totally do. Now more than ever.

@emblue: I believe in soulmates and I know distance is a pain in the ass but now we’re both college people and I think it would be nice to give this a shot… I like you, like a lot.

@monochrome: I can’t believe my life. Are you serious? Bc I’ve dreamt of this and I’m afraid it’s just a dream.

@emblue: What a dork hahah *pinches you*

@monochrome: Btw, yes, I like you like a lot too.

@emblue: Lucky person

@monochrome: Yes, you are ;)

@emblue: #dork

@monochrome: Yesss, should we tell the Inseparables?

@emblue: Let them suffer a little bit longer hahah when they’ll know they’ll explode

@monochrome: Probably

@monochrome: I’m gonna watch faking it now #TeamKarmy

@emblue: Just bc you say so ;)


End file.
